La primera lagrima
by Cintia Sand
Summary: ¨Solo una débil luz azulada iluminaba al que allí yacía. Vio su rostro libido, cubierto por el sudor, los ojos dorados abiertos pero sin ver, los labios blancos y temblorosos, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre…¨EnvyXEdpride. Yaoi.


Holas! Les traigo este One Shot Envy/Pride (el del juego de BBi). Aviso que es **Yaoi,** asi que quien no le guste, no lo lea... xD

Disfruntenlo y dejen su review!

Cintia Elric

La primera lagrima

Llevaba menos de tres meses de nacido. Y había estado en ese lecho desde entonces, delirante. Pronunciando, una y otra vez, el nombre de aquel por el que había muerto…

Pero no era el, ya no eran sus recuerdos sino los del original. Los del humano del cual, el era solo una pálida sombra…

Desde la puerta de la habitación, sumida en la oscuridad total, vigilaba el otro homúnculo, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ojos claros reluciendo en la negrura. Tenia las piedras rojas en su puño cerrado, aquello que podría servir de antídoto temporal, a la fiebre y la locura del que se hallaba frente a el.

Pero no se movía, bastaba solo unos pasos terminar con la distancia que lo separaba de esa cama, de ese homúnculo…No quería hacerlo, todavía no lo perdonaba por ser igual al que había odiado tanto.

Sentía cierto placer en oírlo gritar y suplicar, pero también exasperación, extraño ver ambos sentimientos combinados…

Finalmente decidió, acatar la orden que le habían dado, su tarea era completarlo. Debía hacer de el un homúnculo útil para la causa de Padre. Camino hasta el lentamente, haciendo crujir entre sus dedos las pequeñas piedras, retrasando el momento.

Solo una débil luz azulada iluminaba al que allí yacía. Vio su rostro libido, cubierto por el sudor, los ojos dorados abiertos pero sin ver, los labios blancos y temblorosos, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre…

Se inclino ante el, iba a ser difícil que tragara las piedras en aquel estado…

Sujetó su rostro por el mentón, con su mano libre, girándolo hacia si, apretando con los dedos las comisuras de la boca, provocando que el convaleciente entreabriera los labios.

Para su sorpresa, en los ojos dorados brilló un atisbo de lucidez.

Envy…

El homúnculo de pie, se estremeció al oír su nombre, salido de la boca que apretaba. Sonrió complacido.

Así que todavía me recuerdas…O-chibi san.Le dijo separando una gema del montón y la empujándola por su boca. Pero el otro la escupió retorciéndose en la sabanas, invadido por una nueva pesadilla.

¡Mierda!

Envy se sentó en la cama y se coloco una piedra entre los dientes, se inclino ante el, abriéndole la boca con la suya. No lo pensó, solo hizo mecánicamente, para acatar la orden que le encomendaron.

No supuso en ningún momento, que los labios del otro se cerrarían entre los suyos. Nunca se le ocurrió, que los brazos del que inconscientemente besaba, se apretarían en torno a su cintura, obligándolo a recostarse sobre el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue su hermano.

Pero por sobre todo lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, era que iba a dejar que su lengua jugara con la suya, que el mismo correría las sabanas dejando desnudo el cuerpo debajo suyo. Que ni siquiera se quejaría, al verse despojado de la primera prenda…

Aun después cuando las caricias culminaron, llevándolo a un placer que nunca había sentido, se dejo abrazar, por el rubio. Dejo que lo llenara de besos y que repitiera su nombre con absoluto deleite en su oído.

Incluso cuando consumió todas las gemas y le dio su nuevo nombre (Pride, el orgullo, mayor pecado de su identidad humana), lo recordaba. Y no solo eso, sino que lo llevaba a la cama cada noche. Y el se dejaba hacer sumiso, con una indolencia increíble, ignorando los recuerdos que le gritaban que lo odiaba, que el lo había matado.

Una noche a mitad de un orgasmo, la voz entrecortada y jadeante se lo dijo:

Yo te mate quizás para probar si las cosas continuarían después, si seguiría tratándolo de la misma manera. O quizás solo sentía culpa.

Pride tardo en contestar, Envy no podía descifrar la expresión de los ojos ambarinos sobre el.

No.le dijo mirándolo fijamente lo mataste a el, yo soy Pride ¿recuerdas?

Entonces por primera vez, Envy percibió dentro de el, algo que iba mas allá de las sensaciones que había tenido hasta ahora, era más que alivio…no quería pensar que era un sentimiento… eso lo haría humano.

Se conformo con creer que entre el y Pride había una comunión extraña, algo similar a los lazos familiares que tenia con Padre y los demás que eran como el. Ya que después de todo Pride estaba a su cargo…

Todo hubiera seguido así, perfecto, casi feliz en su existencia, pero el sabia que no había perfección. Luego de vivir tanto tiempo, sabía que la desilusión llegaría pronto.

Pride estaba listo para ir a Central. Y hacerse pasar, por supuesto, por el alquimista que una vez había sido.

Envy apostado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, contemplo con horror a su amante vistiéndose con las ropas de Edward Elric. Desvió la mirada.

Pride se acercó a el. Rodeo la cintura de Envy con sus manos, pero este aun le daba vuelta la cara.

Volveré pronto le canturreo suavemente al oído, disfrutando de cómo el otro se estremecía al contacto del vaho calido de su aliento.

No…es lo único que el otro atisbo a contestar, ahogadamente.

Pride lo beso. Envy disfruto de ese beso más que ningún otro. En el fondo sabia que seria el último.

Entonces a menos de un mes de su partida. Lust irrumpió, en el refugio. Trayendo las malas noticias.

Envy fue el primero en recibirlas.

Lo descubrieron… dijo la voluptuosa mujer, todavía agitada por el largo camino.

Es lo único que necesitó escuchar…

Salio corriendo de allí, dejando a Lust desconcertada y con el resto de sus novedades en la boca.

¡Lo hicieron recordar¡Los hijos de puta! se repetía furiosamente una y otra vez. Mientras iba a aquel lugar, que le había sido vedado…

Saco de allí, un pequeño bulto envuelto en vendas. En ese momento le importo un carajo el plan, Padre y el hecho de que podían llegar a matarlo por lo que estaba haciendo. Sobretodo por lo que iba a hacer…

Cuando volvió, fue directamente a la habitación, a la misma donde había observado meses delirando. Allí pudo verlo en el mismo estado. Otra vez atormentado por los recuerdos, irreconocible, ajeno…

Se acerco, su piel estaba gris y enfermiza, seguramente abría evacuado una gran cantidad de piedras rojas. Otra vez repetía el nombre…

No lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que esas imágenes lo torturaran hasta la locura, hasta hacer que cegara la vida de miles sin estar satisfecho, no iba dejar que lo convirtieran era sombra de Edward Elric nuevamente… No, por una vez actuaría por el mismo, por una vez lo salvaría…

Se acerco a la cama como la primera vez. Se sentó sobre Pride, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Libero de la tela los restos óseos de su antecesor. Para aquel punto, el yaciente, lo había reconocido.

Envy…dijo temblorosamente, intentando abrazarlo.

Envy apretó sobre el pecho de su amante, los restos. Pride se quedo absolutamente inmóvil. Los brazos a medio camino, en un gesto contenido, ojos fijos en la nada.

Con mano derecha, Envy saco un pequeño cuchillo de plata de su cintura, con un círculo tallado en el mango. El chico debajo de el, inhalo queriendo de nuevo decir su nombre.

En… los labios temblorosos, fueron silenciados.

Envy le clavo el puñal violentamente en el pecho, tan hondo que los dedos cerrados en torno a el tocaron la piel otro, pronto inundados, por el fluido calido y carmesí que broto a borbotones de la herida.

Fue rápido, pero el sintió el desgarre de cada fibra con una lentitud fatal, como si la carne abierta fuera la suya propia.

Observo la situación con calma, casi con éxtasis, como los ojos de Pride perdían brillo, y los parpados caían hasta quedar inmovilizados a mitad de camino, sin llegar a cerrarse. Como sus manos que descansaban en el tórax a los lados del puñal, se teñían completamente del fluido rojo. Y como la calidez latente del líquido, disminuía poco a poco…

Tan perdido estaba en la contemplación de su obra, que no noto cuando su vista se nublo y como tímidamente una gota calida, transparente se escapaba de entre sus parpados, y se mezclaba con la sangre, ahora fría, de aquel al que había amado.


End file.
